Lie Down With Me John
by Dumbledore'sWisdom
Summary: Sherlock is having hallucinations and John wants to help because Sherlock is his best friend and that's what friends do. However, after John helps they might no longer be friends. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK.


**Author's Notes: Hey readers. This is my first ever Sherlock fanfic. It is part of my one-shot challenge. (Details found on my bio). This pairing is SHERLOCK/JOHN.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

As soon as Sherlock and John got home from their most recent case, a woman who had shot her husband and blamed it on their 5 year old daughter, Sherlock ran into his room slamming the door behind him. John was left standing in the front room confused.

At the crime scene Sherlock had been acting differently. He wouldn't make eye contact with John. He didn't insult Anderson. And when John stated that his deductions were amazing, Sherlock had turned and walked away from the crime scene leaving John running after him before he could leave him behind in a taxi.

He decided to leave Sherlock alone for a few hours and check on him before he ordered dinner. He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on having been craving a cuppa tea all morning since Sherlock had dragged him out of the house at 5am for the case. John had just opened the door to the fridge when he heard two gunshots coming from Sherlock's room.

John froze in fear before his reflexes kicked in and he ran straight into Sherlock's room not caring about his rule about knocking. He saw Sherlock stood looking out of his window nervously with a gun in his hands.

"SHERLOCK. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" John shouted.

"Shut up John, I'm trying to listen." Sherlock snapped quietly.

"What are you-" John started but stopped at the glare he was receiving from Sherlock.

John leaned against the door frame of Sherlock's room watching and wondering what Sherlock was up too. Suddenly Sherlock ran from the window over to his bed where he dropped onto the floor and rolled under his bed. John ran to look out the window but couldn't see anything threatening so he went over to his friends bed and got down on all fours before ducking his head down to look under his bed.

"What are you doing in my room John?" Sherlock asked as if this was a completely normal situation.

"I heard gunshots. What are you doing under your bed?" John asked concerned.

"Lie down with me John." Sherlock commanded calmly.

"Why?" John asked but got no reply from Sherlock so he laid down and shuffled under his friends bed.

"Ok, I'm under your bed." John announced.

"I can see that John." Sherlock snapped at him. They were both lying on their backs looking up at the underside of Sherlock's mattress.

"Why am I under your bed?" John asked after a minute of silence. He was not in the mood for Sherlock's attitude today.

"We're hiding." Sherlock answered patiently.

"Who are we hiding from?" John asked nervously.

"Whoever was the cause of the gunshots." Sherlock replied as if it was obvious.

"I thought that was just-" John started but was shocked into silence when Sherlock shouted his name and rolled onto John protectively. Sherlock was physically shaking.

"Erm… Sherlock…"

"Shhh, I'm counting." Sherlock muttered.

"What are you counting?" John whispered as he unwillingly breathed in Sherlock's scent. It was starting to make John dizzy which made him glad he was lying down.

"What do you think I'm counting?" Sherlock asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." John breathed heavily unable to think clearly with Sherlock's chest pressed against his. He could feel Sherlock's heart beat increase after what John said.

Sherlock frowned and gazed down at John who was staring unblinking up into Sherlock's eyes in shock. "Didn't you hear the gunshots." Sherlock asked nervously. John shook his head in confusion. Sherlock rolled off John and laid still as he thought. John's heart was still racing from having Sherlock on top of him. Sherlock then quickly rolled out from under the bed, jumped up and made his way over to the window were he suspiciously looked around outside.

John had also rolled out from under the bed and was awkwardly stood a few feet away from Sherlock unsure about how to proceed. "John." Sherlock's voice wobbled slightly which caused John to step forward towards him. "I'm having hallucinations." He added in a whisper.

John grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his bedroom and into the front room where he pushed him into his armchair. He then went and got his sphygmomanometer. When he came back Sherlock was starting out the window in the front room. John rolled his eyes and pushed him back into his armchair. He then fastened the sphygmomanometer to Sherlock arm and measured his blood pressure.

"Sherlock!" John said worryingly. "Your blood pressure is 145/90. When was the last time you had it taken."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and stared at the window not wanting to go into this conversation.

"Come with me." John said as he started walking towards the kitchen. When he realised Sherlock wasn't following he added a forceful, "NOW!" which got him moving. "Good, now sit at the table while I make us some dinner." John commanded.

"I'm not hungry."

"It wasn't a suggestion." John said whilst he rummaged around in the fridge trying to decide what to make. After finding a lump of cheese and some pasta in the cupboard, he settled on macaroni and cheese. He placed the pasta in a pot of boiling water before turning to face Sherlock who was sat at the table but kept glancing towards the window and fidgeting in his seat. John them grated the lump of cheese onto a chopping board before draining the pasta and then mixing the two together.

He set a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of Sherlock and then took the seat opposite him. John dug in as he watched Sherlock pick up a small forkful of pasta and sniff it suspiciously before his tongue slowly came out to taste it. John watched intensively as Sherlock licked the cheesey pasta on his fork before cautiously sliding it into his mouth and chewing slowly. His eye then flickered up to meet John's. Sherlock eyes were shining with curiosity.

John gulped. "You look like you've never had Mac and cheese before." He laughed nervously but stopped when Sherlock shook his head. "Really?" He asked shocked. "Well, what do you think of it?" He added.

"Food is fuel. It doesn't matter what it tastes like as long as it does its job." Sherlock answered as he ate another forkful. John rolled his eyes and thought 'typical Sherlock'.

Once they had finished, John washed the pots up as Sherlock continued to sit at the table. When John had finished he turned around to find Sherlock sat with his legs pulled up towards his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes kept darting towards the window. John hated to see Sherlock look so vulnerable. "Come on." John announced.

Sherlock looked up at John. "Where are we going?" He asked with a frown.

"To bed." He answered as he grabbed Sherlock's wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom. Sherlock saw no point in telling him that he wasn't tired so allowed himself to be dragged into his room.

John pulled back the quilt cover and pointed to the mattress. "Get into bed." He narrowed his eyes at Sherlock to show him he was serious. Sherlock, however, had gone over to check the window. John rolled his eyes again and marched over towards the window where he closed the curtain. "Don't make me say it again Sherlock. BED." He felt like he was trying to put a child to bed.

Sherlock got into bed and laid on his back. John them came over and pulled the quilt cover over his best friend. "Sherlock, you're shaking. Are you cold?" He asked curiously but Sherlock shook his head. "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing." Sherlock said trying to be confident but failed.

John sighed. "Ok. Goodnight Sherlock." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"J-John." Sherlock stuttered. John turned around to see him sat up in bed staring wide eyed at him. He looked scared. "C-can...er...you...doesn't matter." He finally said before lying back down and turning his back on John.

"Do you want me to stay, Sherlock." John asked as his stomach tightened. He saw Sherlock nod his head so he went and sat on the other side of the bed resting against the head board. He looked down at Sherlock who was still staring straight ahead. John carefully lowered himself down so he was lying underneath the quilt cover only a few inches away from Sherlock who was now staring directly into his eyes. "What are you scared of Sherlock?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock answered.

"Sherlock, you're shaking like a leaf and you've already said you're not cold. You've kept glancing at the windows as if you're expecting to see something there. You didn't make eye contact with me all morning at the crime scene. You ran off as soon as you where done which isn't that unusual but you usually wait for me before you hail a taxi but you didn't and I had to run to catch up before you left me. I know you've left me at crime scenes before but never when you've finished. You didn't insult Anderson once even though he called you an otter and you didn't mention the fact that his wife has kicked him out which is strange for you. You ate all your dinner which you rarely do. You literally laid on top of me when we hid under your bed from something only you could see and you counted something only you could hear which leads me to believe you are having hallucinations like you suggested. I would suggest it is caused by your high blood pressure, lack of food and sleep deprivation which is why I made you dinner and why you are in bed at 4 pm on a Saturday night. And you also asked me to stay with you so don't tell me you're not scared Sherlock because I know you are and I want to help you." Sherlock continued to stare into John's eyes but this time he was impressed with John's deductions and was starting at him proudly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you are my friend, Sherlock. My best friend and that's what friends do. They help each other." John explained.

Sherlock smiled slightly. "Your my best friend too."

"I'm your only friend, how can I be the best when there's only me." John laughed and Sherlock smile widened.

"Your the only friend that I need." Sherlock said seriously.

John's heart rate increased and he was sure Sherlock knew because his eyes had quickly flashed down to John's throat and back to his eyes. John swallowed nervously. Sherlock brought his hand up slowly towards his throat as if to feel his pulse but stopped suddenly before placing his hand down in between himself and John. John wasn't sure why but he was disappointed that Sherlock hadn't continued and he now really wanted to feel his best friend fingers on his throat. He reached up and placed his hand on top of Sherlock's. He maintained eye contact with Sherlock and therefore saw his eyes wide in shock. He gently grasped Sherlock's hand and placed the tips of his fingers over the pulse on his throat. John then pulled his hand down Sherlock's until he was clasping his wrist where he could feel Sherlock's pulse quicken also. John felt his own heart skill a beat.

"Your eyes." Sherlock whispered and John knew that his eyes were dark due to dilation but they wouldn't be as dark as Sherlock's eyes were right now.

"Your eyes." John whispered back as he took his hand off Sherlock's wrist and used it to brush his hair away from his eyes. He kept his hand gently cupping Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock looked down to his hand which was still on John's throat feeling his pulse. He slowly took his hand away and looked at John's lips in surprise at the small groan that had just escaped them. He moved his fingers up towards John's lips where he dragged his finger along his lips.

John felt his lips tingle as Sherlock's fingers made their way across them. Sherlock lent his head forward so their foreheads were touching. He glided his finger that was still on John's lips down his chin before lifting his chin up so their lips were only a few centimetres apart. He looked up into John's eyes for approval which he must have found because he slowly placed his lips over the top of John's.

John felt the tingling sensation grow as soon as Sherlock pressed his lips to his own. Both their eyes fluttered shut as John pulled Sherlock deeper into the kiss. Sherlock experimentally moves his head a fraction to the side and accidentally knocked his nose against John's. He broke off the kiss and looks worryingly at John who still has his eyes closed.

John finally opened his eyes and smiled a goofy smile at Sherlock who smiled back before leaning in for another kiss. This time John gasps in surprise and Sherlock takes this opportunity to taste John. He slowly moved his tongue from the corner of John's bottom lip to the same corner of his top lip.

John removed his hand from Sherlock cheek and brings it down to his waist where he pulled the other man in closer so their entire body's were pressed together. Sherlock suddenly fliped John onto his back. He placed his hands either side of John's head so not to rest all his weight on him, however, John had other ideas because he moved one of his hands up to Sherlock's shoulder and pulled down until Sherlock's full weight is on top of him.

Sherlock then pushed his tongue into John's mouth where he teasingly played with his tongue. Carefully trailing his tongue down one side and then down the other as John shook in pleasure. When John had to break away for air, Sherlock moves his lips down to kiss John's jaw line. He then slowly moves his kisses down his throat before gently kissing and licking John's pulse which cause him to arch his back in attempt to get closer to Sherlock.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock in a tight embrace before quickly rolling over so he was on top. Sherlock leans up to try and kiss John again but John shakes his head. Sherlock's head falls back against his pillow and he has a pained look of rejection on his face. John smiles before leaning forward and nibbling at Sherlock's bottom lip which is already bruised from kissing. Sherlock has in a mixture of shock and pained pleasure as John bites down a little too hard and draws blood.

"Sorry." John mutters as he gently licks the wound. He feels Sherlock's moan vibrate across his lips. John laughs as he kisses Sherlock deeply. When they have to come back up for air, John rolled over slightly so he was lying on his side next to Sherlock instead of on top of him. Sherlock continued to press little pecks all over his face.

"John?" Sherlock asks nervously. He had stopped the kissing but John can still feel his eyes on him.

"Mmmm." John replies with his eyes clothes.

"What does this mean?" Sherlock asks quietly. John opens his eyes to find Sherlock a little closer than expected and he jumps slightly. The painted look of rejection had returned to his face but soon disappears when John moves closer to Sherlock and rests his hand on the other mans waist.

"What do you want it to mean?" John asks.

"I want to do that again." Sherlock admits but knows he's said something wrong when John's smile disappears.

"Is that the only thing you want?" John asks hopefully.

"No... I want... you too." He answers shyly.

"Well, I want you too." John says as he kisses Sherlock passionately for a few seconds before he is interrupted.

"Wait." Sherlock said whilst pushing away slightly.

"What is it? If we're moving too fast we can slow down a bit." John asks.

"No it's not that. Did you say Anderson's wife has kicked him out?" Sherlock frowned as he asked John who chuckled.

"Yes, wait, you didn't deduce it?" John asked with a raised eyebrow in shock.

"No. I was a bit preoccupied with making sure the two armed men following us weren't going to shoot us." Sherlock huffed in annoyance.

"WHAT?" John asked as he sat up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He shouted.

Sherlock sat up to be at the same level as John. "Because I had a suspicion that they weren't real and they weren't, were they?" He asked.

"No but if you had told me I would have understood what was happening when I heard the gunshots. In future I want you to tell me." John told him. "I want you to tell me things, alright?" John asked.

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes. "Now tell me," he said as he laid down again, "how did you deduce that Anderson's wife had kicked him out?" Sherlock asked seriously.

John laughed and fell back against the pillow before going through the signs such as white dog hairs on his trousers when he doesn't have a dog but Sally does have a white dog. And so on.

* * *

** Please review x**


End file.
